Tangible Tomboy
by PPLyra
Summary: "I'm certainly a tomboy. A real tomboy. Asking my opinion for Elesa-chan's outfit won't click it. Especially girly outfits...Ugh!" (Skyla is a real tomboy in the story while Elesa is still a girly-girl.)


_**Rants:**__ This meant to be a Drabble, but I got carried away. I even had a dream of them and Skyla sounded tomboy-ish and calls Elesa as Elesa-chan and I have a niece that I call Kai-Kai. That's why I had an idea for this. I'm also a tomboy myself and I'm not good at fashion. Sorry if the outfits Elesa picks out don't match xD;; nya~_

* * *

"Will this outfit do?" Elesa-chan asked, holding out a white top with heart designs printed on it, matching a black ruffle skirt and a blue denim jacket. We were inside her bedroom. She was picking outfits out from her huge walk-in closet. It's like having two bedrooms. I've always been invited to come here anytime I want.

Months ago, I was just a Flying-type Gym Leader in Mistralton City, dreaming that the well-known model, Elesa-chan, would be mine someday.

One normal day, when I was thinking about Elesa-chan at the rooftops of Celestial Tower, she came to spend her free time with me, but I couldn't stand to face her anymore because my feelings for her are just way too much. I just... kept running away from her everytime she approached me. Elesa-chan wouldn't give up following me everywhere I went. When I was really jaded from all the running, but she doesn't seem to be worn out at all. I just told her to get lost when she got close to me. She didn't listen and asked what was bothering me. I told her that I had uncontrollable feelings for her. She stood there in shocked. I decided to flee again. But she suddenly ran ahead of me like fast lightning and said she liked me as well. I didn't believed her at first. So I told her to prove it. She didn't just kiss me affectionately, she even licked my lips and kissed me again. I was soaring above the clouds when that happened...

We knew each other since we were kids, but the whole career she and I ended up having, we got so busy. Luckily, she still tries to make time for me in her busy schedule.

Now, I asked her to go out with me earlier. Of course she said yes, but this is taking forever! She's just picking out what outfit she's going to wear for the date, but it's been an hour! I'm certainly a tomboy. A real tomboy. Asking my opinion for Elesa-chan's outfit won't click it. Especially girly outfits...Ugh! "No," I mumbled after a few minutes of daydreaming. I was laying down on my stomach on her queen sized bed, with a magazine beside me. My feet are moving up and down, slightly making the bed bounce because I was bored.

"How about this?" she asked again, picking a new outfit. This time it's a green loosey longsleeve. It was cropped in the middle like some cheerleader top. So her stomach would be showing if she wears it. It matches with a yellow-green tight jeans.

"Does it matter which one you wear?" I asked, lazily. I drop my face onto the mattress and groaned, hopefully Elesa-chan heard me.

"Come on, Ky-Ky! Help me out here," Elesa-chan growled. I look up and saw her digging out more clothes. The ones that she didn't like were getting thrown on her bedroom floor, making a pile.

Instead of waiting another minute starring at her, I decided to grab the magazine to look inside it. It's one of the obsession books they sell at the malls. These are very expensive. It's just full of photoshoots of Elesa-chan with different attire. "Oh-ho-ho-ho, yeah, baby. _That_ is so hot..." I seductively said on the image in the magazine. It was Elesa-chan wearing a blue bikini. The top was strapless and her chest was showing a little. It had a cute red bow in the middle. Her stomach had a small amount of glitter on it. The lower bit had red ribbons on the side of her hips. She was posing in a very alluring way.

"Why, th- Wait!"

I place the magazine back down, seeing the grumpy-faced Elesa-chan. "Whatever did I say?" I asked, being sentimental.

"I thought you liked this one that I picked out just now!" she said, holding out a red dress. It had black straps and light blue starry designs around the bottom material. With a bright red bow in the back wrapped around the waist.

"Ah, yeah! Awesome!" I said, solely to wanting her to just hurry and get changed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." The model disappears inside her walk-in closet to get change.

I just stood up to walk over her mirror to see if my hair is a mess. Nope, it looks fine. The outfit I'm wearing is plain. Just a cropped light blue long sleeved shirt that shows my stomach, dark blue hooded-long sleeved jacket with light blue stripes on the sleeves and dark blue shorts with big side pockets. Sure, it's not what I usually wear, but I want to feel comfortable. I don't want to wear huge gloves around her because then I wouldn't be able to touch Elesa-chan's smooth skin on my hands.

"Aaaaall done, Ky-Ky!" she exclaimed in excitement, startling the heck out of me.

I turned to face her. She was wearing the outfit that she picked up. The skirt was above her knees. She wore her usual headphones and black high-heels. I was dumbfounded for a moment. She looked so... beautiful. Much better than the images I saw in the magazine. When I found my voice again, "wow... You look," I said, walking up to her, holding her hands, "so amazing, Elesa-chan!"

She gave a small giggle. "Thank you, Ky-Ky..." she blushed, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go then!" We made our way out of her bedroom and went on our way. We just sat together inside her limo - hand to hand. My head was resting peacefully against her shoulder. We arrived at the nearby mall an hour later and of course, people around us kept gathering around to snap photos of me and Elesa-chan. "Geez, this is like, totally ruining our date!" I exclaimed, with my other hand in front of my eyes, blocking the flashes from the cameras.

"Eh, don't worry about them. They'll wear out..." the taller girl said.

"Well, I don't like it... Let's go inside that store!" I said, running there, dragging the poor Elesa-chan. The crowd of people left us alone once we got inside the store. When I had my vision back, I looked around. It was a clothing store. "Oh, great... What kind of date is this...?! It's like we're back at your house!"

"Stop your whining, Ky-Ky!" Elesa-chan said, leading the way. She went to the salesperson to ask, "uhh... I'm the model, Elesa... this is my... frie- Uhm, _girlfriend_... Skyla..." I squeezed Elesa-chan's hand a little. She turned around, giving me a cute smile which caused me to blush more when she mentioned me as her _girlfriend_. "We need some new clothes..."

The salesperson wasn't shocked when Elesa-chan said that I was her girlfriend... or she's showing her pokerface to us... or maybe _girlfriend_ was more like a girl that's a friend from wherever she was. "Sure, come with me," she said, leading us to the Woman's Clothing. "Okay. Here it is, take your pick."

"Thank you." Elesa-chan began looking through the clothes that were perfectly hung on the racks as the salesperson left.

"Eugh..." I disgusted as I looked at the dresses. "These dresses are so... meh!"

"No, they aren't," Elesa-chan said. She picked out an orange sleeveless shirt with straps that you can tie around your neck with four red pom-poms hanging on the sides. "This so looks cute! What do you think?"

I gazed at the attire she was holding a moment. I raised an eyebrow and my upper lip. Then said, "hideous." I close my eyes and purse my lips in disbelief.

"Skyla!" Elesa-chan exclaimed, throwing the orange shirt at me. "How dare you insult this cute top!"

"Very funny, Elesa-chan," I mumbled. I remove the top from my face and hang it back on the racks.

"Can't you just wear a cute dress for me? Just this once?"

"Uhh. How about... no?" I answered. "There's no way in my whole lifetime that you're getting me in a skirt!"

"Not even for a kiss...?" Elesa-chan sounded like she was taunting me. She went up to me and rubs her forefinger on my blushing cheeks. She leaned her face forward to mine. My heart is beating incredibly fast being this close to the model. Her lips brushed against mine. I pushed myself forward, but she pulled herself away, smirking. "Better wear something girly before I can kiss you," she said, laughing to herself.

I stood there, morosely. "Fine! Whatever! I don't want a kiss anyway!" I walked away, leaving Elesa-chan.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll just be waiting outside the door..." I said. I kept walking until Elesa-chan was out of sight, I grab an indigo and blue dress from the nearest racks and ran straight to the cashier to buy it. I wanted that kiss so bad! I know I've kissed her like a million times, but- I don't want to upset Elesa-chan. I don't want her to dump me. Just thinking about it makes me feel so jittery! As soon as I paid the dress - whatever dress it was or what design it had or how much it cost me - I shoved it on my biggest pocket of my shorts and ran out to wait for Elesa-chan.

I leaned against a wall near the entrance of the store and finally I see Elesa-chan going out, with a shopping bag in her hand. "So I take it you bought that shirt?" I asked.

"I did," Elesa-chan said, "and about that kiss...?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You still need to wear a dress for it."

"I really hate this..." I mumbled. "Let's go back in your place. I want to show you something, Elesa-chan."

The look she gave me was calm. "Yeah, sure."

When we got back to her place to have dinner, it was just us two in a big dining room. We had steak, vegetables, fresh oven baked bread, chicken and rice.

What if the dress I bought earlier won't even able to fit me? Would I even suit it? Will Elesa-chan laugh if she sees me wearing that dress? ... Will she even returns that kiss that I wanted? I was chewing on the steak longer than anything that I've eaten all night like it was some chewing gum. I turned to face Elesa-chan, who was nibbling on her chicken drumstick, not taking notice of it all. She caught my gaze a minute later and blinked. "Is there something wrong, Ky-Ky?" she asked.

"No. Nothing at all."

When dinner was finished, her maid cleared the table for us. "You seem quiet tonight, Ky-Ky..." Elesa-chan asked. "Something the mat?"

"Huh? Well... sort of..."

"You can tell me, can't you?"

"Okay. I will. Wait in your room," I said, getting up to walk towards the bathroom.

"Alright."

Once I was in the bathroom, I pull out the dress that I bought earlier. It's not really my type. It looked like a dress that someone would wear for a wedding. I removed my own clothes and walk out of them. I gulped. I put on the dress and it's a perfect fit! I looked in the mirror. Not bad. But it doesn't look like me at all! I look like a different person by just wearing this. My chest surely looked so big in this dress. I didn't noticed until now. How did they get so big? I stepped closer to the mirror, slightly pushing my bosom up with my hands. Eh, no big deal.

This is it. I have to show Elesa-chan.

I made my way upstairs, where Elesa-chan's bedroom was and knocked gently on the door. No answer. I opened it and entered. Elesa-chan was there, standing near her window. "Elesa-chan..." I mumbled.

"Ky..." she said, then stopped talking as soon she saw me in a dress. I was blushing heavily. "Ky...Ky... Why...? How...? When...?"

I ran up to her. "What else? I wanted a kiss from you. I don't want you to leave me..." I cried. "If we end up hating each other... No matter what... Please, don't leave me forever..." I placed my arms around her.

"Just what are you talking about?!"

"I decided to wear this to make you happy... that's all." I was sobbing on her chest now.

"Skyla. Look at me," Elesa-chan said. I didn't budge. She sighed and lifted my head. "Don't think about that right now. I'm not going to leave you, okay? I fell in love with you since we were kids. I don't want to hurt my best friend... ever!" She then closed the gap between us, giving me a deep kiss. Looks like my plan worked. A tear of joy fell my eye and I smiled in the kiss. Elesa-chan broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "That thing I said earlier, about you wearing a dress? You _do_ know that was a joke, right?"


End file.
